The present invention relates to anchoring devices and pertains particularly to improved anchoring screws for tissue, including tendons, ligaments and the like.
Many anchoring devices for anchoring sutures, tendons and the like to bones are known. A common feature of these many devices is the way the anchor is applied. In most of these devices the anchor is first inserted into a bone with a suture connected in and coming out of the anchor. The suture is passed or secured into the soft tissue to be repaired. The soft tissue is then pulled or brought down to the anchor and the suture is tied to the anchor.
Frequently the soft tissue is under tension tending to pull it away from the anchor and the bone. In the process of tying a knot there is frequently a failure of achieving a tight contact or secure anchor of the soft tissue to the anchor. In addition, the tissue is often not brought into sufficient contact with the bone to enable reattachment.
There is a need for an improved anchoring device to overcome the above problems of the prior art by providing a more secure and tight soft tissue attachment to bones in a simple and effective manner.